


Sunrays

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rarepair af, [shrug emoji]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why didn't this damn house get better walls, already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrays

**Author's Note:**

> ...I can explain.
> 
> OK TO BE FAIR It's probably my trademark to ship all the nonsensical pairings, and this is probably the most nonsensical. But Kuzuleon has taken over my life and I needed to get this out of my system.
> 
> There is also a hella rad headcanon in here and you guys should totally consider it.

It was an early morning glow, one that slowly slid it's way through the thin walls of the Kuzuryuu home. The house was mostly open plan, with thin sliding door made from some kind of re-enforced paper, yet sunlight still managed to get through. The blonde gave a short grumble as the yellow rays hit his eyelids, bringing his arm to cover them as he simultaneously began to turn. Though, when his head collided with something hard, in a moments confusion he slowly opened his eyes… and froze at what he saw.   

The other's body was warm, and Fuyuhiko could hear his light breathing, thanks to his head resting on his chest. Now fully awake, he could feel a firm arm around him in a tight hug. Face heating up, the yakuza tried to push himself away from the body he was resting against as best he could. Though, even a small distance away, he could now see… well, something beautiful.   

Resting on his side with a soft smile as he slept, the early morning sunlight danced across his skin, the glow revealing light freckles dotted all over his checks and the bridge of his nose, ones that Fuyuhiko had never seen before. Though he was still a little embarrassed from his wake up call (that was, now that he thought about it, super nice) he smiled to himself, slowly sliding back over and voluntary resting his head back on the other's chest, just under his chin, gently nuzzling the collar bone that was in his direct vision. That was enough to cause a light stir.  
"…Unh? Kuzu…?"  
"Oh! Uh… shit. Sorry."  
A light chuckle from the redhead, who proceeded to hug the shorter make a little tighter. "Nah… s'fine… wasn't sleepin' anyways."  
"…You are the worst fuckin' liar I ever heard."  
Another laugh, but he didn't say anything else, perhaps attempting to go back to sleep with the yakuza in his arms like a stuffed animal.   

"…Kuwata?"  
"Hm? Yeah?"  
"…" Despite his face heating up as it usually did when he said these words, Fuyuhiko smiled a little to himself. "…I love ya."  
"…I… I love ya too, Kuzu." Leaning back for a brief moment, Leon planted a kiss on his forehead, before resuming his position.   

The two fell asleep like this, and were found hours later by Peko, who stared for a moment or two before smiling to herself, and sliding the door shut again.


End file.
